Una novata
by saku-sasu199103
Summary: Ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por el, pero y el por ella.era su primera escuela, siempre educada en casa, lo que hace falta una madre ¿verdad?era diferente a otras chicas aunque algunas veces no quisiera era la realidad...solo realidad, sasusaku AU.


**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece si fuera asi sakura se quedaría con sasuke y vivirían felices para siempre.**

Hola mi nombre: Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años de edad, tez blanca, bien proporcionada de cuerpo y lo que mas me encanta mis ojos verde jade y un extraño color rosa en mi cabello pero así me gusta, desde pequeña carecí de madre así que mi padre se hizo cargo de mi, me educo como pudo, es difícil educar a una niña, en especial porque las mujeres somos diferentes a los hombres. Pero bueno eso no es lo importante.

Y ahora estoy aquí en la universidad, es una gran universidad con muchísimos alumnos, es mi primer día en una escuela normal ya que fui educada en casa, aunque algunas cosas no las entendía, mi padre trataba de explicármelas, aunque me confundiera más, mi padre se dedica a la construcción no cabe decir que somos una familia pobre es decir ni muy rica no tan pobre. Aun recuerdo cuando trato de explicarme el aparato reproductor femenino jajaja fue divertido.

FLASH BACK

-Mira hija este es tu aparato reproductor femenino-le dijo su padre a Sakura, mostrándole un objeto en forma de aparato reproductor formado con mangueras y tubos de todo tipo-cada mes pones un huevo que recorre desde aquí hasta aquí.-dijo mostrando una manguera de lado derecho hasta terminar en una llave que se giraba para según eso para que pasara el huevo (ovulo)-¿entiendes?-le dijo el a Sakura pero ella estaba muy confundida, no entendía nada. En realidad el tampoco entendía nada.

END FLASH BACK

Como mi padre no tenia tiempo para cuidar de mi por su trabajo, me llevaba con el, es así como aprendí sobre trabajo de hombres o llaves inglesas, los amigos de mi padre eran también mis amigos y así pues mis segundos padres. Aprendí a actuar como ellos, algo vulgar, pasaba un chico y yo comenzaba a piropearlo. Mi padre decidió que era hora de tener amigos de mi edad y me mando a este colegio, así que es mi primer día.

Tercera persona:

Estaba ahí parada enfrente de la universidad aun no podía creer que iba a tener amigos de su edad, deseaba de verdad conocer muchos amigos, cuando su padre le dijo que la mandaría a a la universidad estaba tan feliz que no le importo mucho tener que dejar a su padre, pero lo vería cada vacaciones y eso le reconfortaba.

Traía una playera verde, unos jeans entubados color azul marino y unos converse negros, le gustaba vestirse normal es decir, ninguna vez con cosas formales ni nada de eso.

Comenzó a caminar por el estacionamiento que estaba a un lado de la universidad, aunque le había tocado en el dormitorio de las chicas ricas y bien cuidadas, eso no e importaba pensar que ellas la tratarían bien la reconfortaba, y si no pues ya encontraría con quien convivir.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos sobre su nueva escuela que no escucho el clarcson de un auto mustang convertible ultimo modelo en color negro, qué freno desesperadamente al ver a la peli rosa, atravesar por donde se iba a peli rosa se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que se iba a disculpar porque no era bueno que en su primer día de clases tuvieran una mala impresión de ella. Pero el gritillo de un rubio la detuvo.

-¡oye podrías tener mas cuidado! El teme casi te atropella-dijo un rubio, muy bien parecido de ojos color celeste, al parecer de la misma edad que chica solo le sonreía, si bien era muy dulce.

La chica al ver al conductor se quedo anonadada, un chico de tez blanca, cabello y ojos negros le estaba mirando, algo irritado, pero era simplemente guapo, con sus jeans de mezclilla una playera azul y un saco negro, ahí todo se volvió de otro color ella estaba ruborizada por la mirada del pelinegro, cosa que nunca antes le paso ya que ella estaba muy acostumbrada a vivir rodeada y con miradas de hombres, es mas ella era la que piropeaba al los hombres.

El rubio bajo de un salto del auto. Pará dirigirse a la peli rosa la cual seguía en shock y mirando al pelinegro.

-Bueno ¿te vas a quedar ahí, para que el teme te atropelle o te vas a mover para dejarlo estacionarse?-le dijo el rubio con diversión y sorna en su voz a la peli rosa.

Y es que cabe decir que el pelinegro era famoso entre las féminas en donde se encontrara al igual que su amigo rubio Naruto.

-vaya Sasuke-teme ya veo que las chicas hasta quieren que las atropelles no importa que con ello queden en coma o mueran lo hacen por ti jajajaj-dijo el rubio a su amigo el pelinegro, con sorna.

-Hmp-fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro, al rubio le gano la risa y así siguió.

-naruto había parado de reír-Oye tu-señalo a sakura-nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva?

-oh! Si acabo de entrar.-dijo nerviosa-y de verdad lo siento es que venia pensando algunas cosas y no puse mucha atención.

-Oye disculpa jajajajaj ¿como te llamas? Es que se me olvido preguntarte jajaja primero te regañe por estorbarle al teme.-dujo señalando al pelinegro que ante la platica de aquellos dos había permanecido callado y cruzado de brazos.

-jajaja bueno mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, un gusto …..¿emm?

-bueno yo me llamo Naruto Usumaki –soltó el rubio

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo el peliniigro

-pero puedes decirle Sasuke-cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha.-dijo Naruto con sorna y casi cayendo al suelo.

Por lo que gano un certero golpe del pelinegro, a lo cual la chica comenzó a reírse.

-baka, vámonos o se nos va a hacer tarde.

Los chicos estaban apunto de alejarse, cuando la peli rosa interrumpió.

-¿chicos?¿podría pedirles un favor?

-hmp

-si, Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio

-bueno es que la verdad como ya les dije soy nueva y, pues…..pues

-¡dilo!-ordeno el pelinegro

-bueno….no se donde estoy, ¿me podrían ayudar a encontrar mi clase?-dijo avergonzada la peli rosa.

-Hmp molesta

-¿! Que!?-dijo la peli rosa confundida.

-no te preocupes el siempre es así-dijo el rubio-amargado-le dijo a la peli rosa en susurro.

La chica solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de silenciarla. Para que el pelinegro no molestara a su nuevo amigo el rubio.

-¿Cuál es tu grupo?-pregunto el pelinegro con una frialdad notable.

-Mmm….es el-dijo sakura viendo el papel que le habían dado en la dirección.-1 B

Sakura pensó que había dicho algo mal ya que Sasuke y Naruto le miraban con sorpresa,pero el pelinegro logro disimularlo mas.

-¿Que? ella para sacarse de dudas.

-Es que estas en nuestro grupo-dijo el rubio

La chica no respondió nada solo comenzó a caminar junto a ellos, pero al entrar al colegio todas las féminas la miraban con desagrado. a lo cual la chica caminaba muy nerviosa.

-N-naruto –le hablaba en susurro al rubio-¿Por qué nos miran así?-dijo observando a todas las chicas.

-a nosotros no-dijo el rubio- ¡a ti!

-Supongo que porque soy nueva ¿no?

-el rubio negó con la cabeza-No , es porque vienes junto a Sasuke

-¿eso es malo?

-para ti si

-¿Por qué?

-pues, veras Sasuke es el chico mas codiciado de la universidad, él verte con el te ganaras el rencor de muchas.-dijo el rubio provocando que la chica tragara saliva.

El camino era largo así que sakura caminaba en silencio y algunas veces con la cabeza gacha, ni Naruto ni Sasuke hablaban cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

_SASUKE POV'S_

_Vaya pues no esta nada mal-se dijo para si mismo, y dando miradas furtivas a la chica que iba a un lado de el.-Bueno este año tendré que salir con alguien, así que tal vez sea ella, tengo que tener una pareja para el baile de bienvenida._

_Pero esta la molesta de Ino como me molesta esa chica de verdad me saca de mis casillas y pensar que nuevamente me a tocado soportarla, me sigue hasta donde estoy._

_END SASUKE POV'S_

_-¿_sakura-chan? ¿En que escuela estabas anteriormente?-pregunto el rubio a la chica asiendo que sasuke pusiera extrema atención en lo que la chica iba a decir.

-bueno la verdad es mi primer día en una escuela….¿entiendes?

-¿¡que!?-dijo el rubio sorprendido-¿!Cómo….. dime como le hiciste para no pasar tanto tiempo en la escuela!?-decía el rubio, si bien algunas veces era un tonto sin remedio.

-a lo que me refiero es a que….tuve educación en casa, esque-sus ojos se habían tornado tristes.-la verdad…-pero no termino el rubio la interumpio al ver que había un tema del cual no podía hablar.

-no te preocupes sakura-chan,¿ nosotros seremos tus amigos verdad Teme?

-Hmp.-el pelinegro que había escuchado decidió averiguar que había pasado con la chica.

Esa chica iba a ser suya de eso no cabía duda, sería su pareja, pero primero tenia que conocerla mejor, no vaya a ser como Ino.

_**CONTINUARA…….**_

_**SE QUE ESTA CORTO PERO SOLO ES COMO UNA INTRODUCCION**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **_

_**SI NO PUES FACIL SE BORRA JAJAJA**_

_**BUENO VA A TENER VARIAS ECENAS DE VARIAS PELICULAS ESPERO Y LAS IDENTIFIQUEN**_

_**A LOS QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN REVIEWS, PARA ASI CONTINUAR PRONTO**_

_**SI NO YA SABEN DELETE.**_

_**BUENO GRAX POR LEER TAMBIEN**_


End file.
